<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insomnia by SlytherInspired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631742">Insomnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherInspired/pseuds/SlytherInspired'>SlytherInspired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherInspired/pseuds/SlytherInspired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson have been on a mission that led to Y/N's ancestral house. She's an assassin, and Sherlock is not sure if she is on his side or not. After an odd encounter, Sherlock can't sleep. He decides to enjoy the silence of the night to think, but he's interrupted by Y/N who has another activity in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock was gazing into the void and felt the silence of the night grow heavier over time, under the incessant sound of the grandfather clock clicking in the next room and the country crickets creaking under the bushes in that overwhelming summer heat. There he was, sitting in the drawing room in this great ancestral home, places from London, along with John who was now sleeping upstairs. This house was the family home of Y/N, a young assassin with whom he now shared a mission, this being the only lodging they had found nearby when fate had called them not far from her natal village located in the south-east of the country. It was odd to imagine her growing up in such a place, had she been just a simple teenager once, far from this life she was now leading. She was a complicated woman, thought he. He couldn’t decipher her at all. One second he was absolutely smitten by her, the next he couldn’t bare her presence. But that was mutual, he knew it. But before he could think about it even more, he heard something, like someone knocking gently on the doorframe.</p><p>‘Insomnia?’ said a feminine voice.</p><p>It came from the doorway. The detective squinted; there she was, Y/N, dressed in a simple pair of black shorts and a top. Out of his torpor, he turned and faked a smile. He couldn’t tell if he was happy to see her or disappointed. </p><p>‘Apparently,’ he simply answered, ruffling his hair nonchalantly.</p><p>‘I’m not keen on sleeping as well,’ she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. ‘What were you doing here all alone?’</p><p>Sherlock raised his shoulders.</p><p>‘I was thinking.’</p><p>He was annoyed. He wanted to be left alone, why did she always have to be there? But simultaneously, her presence felt reassuring, and he felt less lonelier. </p><p>‘I was going to make chamomile; do you want some?’ she asked gently. </p><p>He nodded and she disappeared. Her kindness often surprised him. </p><p>He was losing himself in his thoughts, he didn’t even know why he was not able to sleep anymore. Was it because since she had come into his life, he felt like he wasn’t himself? Or was it because of that case he couldn’t resolve? Was it Mycroft that kept pressuring him to close that case and move on? He let out a long sigh, trying to reason himself. Y/N reappeared later, with two fuming cups in her hands. She placed one in front of him. </p><p>‘So, what is going on?’ she asked, taking a seat in front of him. </p><p>Sherlock shook his head. </p><p>‘I always had trouble to sleep in this house,’ she admitted, blowing on the hot liquid. </p><p>‘You know blowing on your tea doesn’t make it cooler?’ the detective remarked. </p><p>She smiled faintly. </p><p>‘Is it about the case?’ she enquired, staring into his eyes. </p><p>‘It’s always about the case. I can’t seem to find the pattern. There must be one, but I can’t get it out of my mind,’ Sherlock grinned, looking away. </p><p>Y/N scowled and stood up abruptly. She walked towards the decanter that laid on the table near one of the big windows. </p><p>‘What are you doing?’ asked the detective. </p><p>She started to pour the golden liquid from the decanter into two crystal glasses. </p><p>‘It’s not a kind-of-chamomile insomnia you have there, Mr. Holmes.’</p><p>She walked back to him and handed Sherlock a whiskey glass.</p><p>‘It’s rather a kind-of-whiskey type of insomnia,’ she added.</p><p>‘Yours is almost empty,’ he observed. She had only poured a finger in hers.</p><p>‘Yeah, but I don’t need it.’</p><p>‘And you think I do?’</p><p>She raised her shoulders and sat back in front of him.</p><p>‘You hate being stuck in this house with me,’ she declared, taking a big gulp from her glass.</p><p>Sherlock imitated her.</p><p>‘Ever since we’ve met, you tried to kill me not once, but twice, you kidnapped John’s daughter and you killed two innocent people, why would I be comfortable around you?’</p><p>Y/N laughed lightly.</p><p>‘But I didn’t kill you, did I?’</p><p>Sherlock grinned.</p><p>‘And they were not innocent,’ she carried on, unconsciously biting her lower lip. </p><p>The detective chuckled, supporting her mischievous gaze. It was as he could read her, but didn’t know how. </p><p>‘So,’ she said, placing her empty glass in front of her. ‘What do people do when they can’t sleep?’</p><p>Sherlock frowned. At this time, he could say that he was used to her innuendos, but they always took him by surprise.</p><p>‘Oh, I don’t know,’ he replied, finishing his beverage. ‘Board games, perhaps? Are you familiar with Cluedo?’</p><p>She snorted and shook her head. </p><p>‘Let’s play deductions,’ she suggested.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows.</p><p>‘Deduce what I am thinking right now, and I swear I will tell you who I work for.’</p><p>He laughed nervously. </p><p>‘Is that all? You’ve been hiding your employer’s identity even since the day we met.’</p><p>‘Go on, then,’ she insisted. ‘Do your thing! Tell me what am I thinking about right now.’ She gave him her mocking smile, defying him like a child. </p><p>The detective sighed and held her gaze. They both stared at each other for a while. Sherlock could hear the wind outside, brushing the leaves. The night was still very young. </p><p>‘There are some of that make-up left on your eyelids, you never planned to sleep tonight.’</p><p>‘Perhaps I just forgot to take it off,’ she replied indifferently. </p><p>‘I’d be surprised. You have a fairly good complexion, you obviously take care of your skin. It’s a ritual for you.’</p><p>She smiled. He was right, he knew it. </p><p>‘And we didn’t come here just because it was suiting, somehow the answers I’m looking for are in this house. You can’t tell me yourself, but you want to make sure I will find those on my own.’</p><p>Y/N got up and slowly walked towards him. </p><p>‘And even if we didn’t play this game,’ he muttered, ‘you were planning on telling me who your employer is anyway.’</p><p>‘Is that so?’ she breathed, stepping nearer. </p><p>‘Right now, you just want me to tell you how I know you’re aroused,’ he declared indifferently. </p><p>‘How can you tell?’ </p><p>Sherlock exhaled and got up from his seat. He stared deep into her eyes, his face was centimetres away from hers. She was at his mercy, he knew it. He didn’t know what to do with it. Her lips were so near and he felt this magnetic energy pulling him towards her body. At least, until he felt the sharp tip of a blade pressing on his stomach. She chortled and held it further on his skin. </p><p>‘Never try to play me, Mr Holmes,’ she laughed.</p><p>He chuckled too. Well played, thought he. He pressed his lips violently on hers, which took her by surprise, and twisted her wrist so she would drop the pocket knife on the floor. He felt a swift pain on his lower lip and the warm sensation of blood in his mouth. She had bitten him. She tried to pick up the knife from the floor, but Sherlock dragged her body and pinned her on the wall behind them. </p><p>‘Third’s time the charm,’ he grinned while trying to hold her wrists. </p><p>He was right, it was the third time she had tried to harm him now. But instead of fighting back, Y/N pressed her lips on his passionately and he loosened his grip in response. He could feel her hands unbuttoning his shirt in a hurry, her soft fingers searching for his skin underneath, then the fabric getting pulled out from his waistline. She moved her hand to grab his hair while she tried to untie his trousers, and his head was spinning and he couldn’t hear nothing but an incessant buzzing in his ears. His mind was reluctant but he couldn’t help it, his body wasn’t listening to him. He felt her free hand brushing his sex and his head tilted back. His heart was racing at the speed of light as he felt all his blood rushing down there. He tried to come to his senses and tackled aggressively his hand on the wall, making her jump abruptly. </p><p>‘Stop it!’ he growled, out of breath, panting brashly. </p><p>He felt sweat pearling at the birth of his forehead. She was staring deep into his eyes with that malicious gaze again, and this grin, like she knew him, like she knew everything and couldn’t be bothered by anything else in this world, as she was the only one who knew what he really was. She parted her mouth and started massaging his bulk slowly, with care, he almost couldn’t feel it, she was just teasing him, she couldn’t stop herself. He closed his eyes, and rested his head on the wall, feeling his weight dropping on her warm body, feeling the subtle arm move against his stomach, trying to dissociate his mind from his form. She started to lick gently his neck, tracing small movement with the tip of her tongue, and despite everything, he found himself pulling down her shorts, only to feel the birth of her sex under his slender fingers and he couldn’t tell if it was her voice he heard moaning in his ear or if it was just him hallucinating. </p><p>‘I’m not here,’ he whispered in her ear, not even sure what he meant. His fingers adventured further down and he curved his hand so it cupped her sex entirely. He applied pressure and felt her pelvis move intuitively. What the hell was she making him do? He breathed in and placed his free hand around her fragile neck. He looked into her eyes again, what was he doing? Why was he doing it? He pressed his lips against her mouth, curled a finger inside her, and felt her moan into his mouth. His past deduction was accurate, she was deeply aroused indeed. </p><p>‘Let me,’ she sighed, slowly opening her thighs to greet him. </p><p>Sherlock shook his head, no, he didn’t even know what was happening and why did he allow it to go that far already. But he was still holding her with his body and he felt her legs wrapping him. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth while she helped him line up towards her. Without thinking about it, he pushed himself deep into her, groaning instantly and tried to regain his senses by pressing his forehead on the wall next to her head again. He was shaking, he felt like all the bones in his body would give in under pressure, he needed to lie down. As if Y/N had heard his mind, she pushed him out of herself gently and pulled him on the sofa behind them. She sat on him and he felt her pressure around him again, while his hands tightened around her waist. She was riding him slowly, with her head tilted in the back and – </p><p>He heard a noise, like someone knocking gently on the doorframe, and he turned his head quickly. He looked right in front of him.</p><p>‘Insomnia?’ said a feminine voice, breaking up his daydream. </p><p>Y/N walked over him with a mocking grin. </p><p>-----------------------<br/>My Tumblr: https://dearsherlocked.tumblr.com</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>